1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a ball bearing that supports components in rotation, particularly in applications where axial thrust loads are present.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To improve power density, there is a need to maximize ball fill and contact load capacity over that in regular single row deep groove ball bearings (DGBBs) using the standard Conrad design and method of assembly. Holding split bearing race segments together for both shipping and assembly present a problem.
Greater radial load capacity using additional balls can be achieved having a slot in one or both of the bearing races. This allows more radial capacity than the Conrad design but it severely reduces axial capacity, which is inappropriate for applications in which thrust loads can force the balls out of the slot.
An alternative is to use split-ring ball bearings, where one of the races is split in the middle to allow for more balls to be assembled in it. Unfortunately, handling and assembly suffer as the two halves of the split race are not retained together until installation. This also allows for more opportunity for mechanical damage and contamination until the whole open assembly is closed.